The Past Revisited, Mistakes Revised
by hpmadness
Summary: Scorpius and Rose are young, carefree and very much in love. When an ancient tradition threatens to come in their way Draco and Hermione step in to tell the tale of their love and loss. DH and Epilogue compliant, only tweaking the 19 years in between.
1. Old Traditions

****I had major Writer's Block while typing out 'The Trial' and this popped into my head. I've been reading a lot of Dramione recently, but never one like this so I though I would give it a shot.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but this plot, the rest if J.'s!

ENJOY!

* * *

**Malfoy Manor, nearing midnight, December 20****th**** 2029**

"I will not marry Leticia Richardson!" Scorpius Malfoy exclaimed as he climbed out of the fireplace at Malfoy Manor.

There was moment's silence before the inhabitants of the house came hurtling into the room on hearing the disturbance.

"It's 11:30 in the night Scorpius! What's wrong?" Astoria asked her son, worried.

He was beside himself with fury as he thrust the letter he was holding into her hands.

She pulled her dressing gown tighter around her body as she took the parchment from her murderous looking son.

Her husband came to read it from behind her, curious as to what had got his otherwise mild-mannered heir so thunderous. Just the first line seemed enough to send him over the edge as well.

"How could you father? After all that we went through the last time?" he spat.

Lucius Malfoy was undeterred by the two furious men in his drawing room.

He walked over to his rocking chair, flicking his wand once to reignite the dying out fire before settling down.

"It was him?" Scorpius asked incredulously. "And what do you mean by last time?" he asked catching on and turning to his father.

But before Draco could answer Lucius cut him off. "It's a Malfoy family tradition, boy, not something I cooked up. It has been settled for centuries and it isn't something you or anyone else can question." he said silkily, unperturbed as ever.

"I am not settling for an arranged marriage, grandfather. I don't know how my father agreed to this nonsense but I certainly won't." said Scorpius quiet but firm.

"Are you dense Scorpius? You are a Malfoy and you will behave like one" Lucius all but snarled at his only grandson. Narcissa who had been watching the entire exchange quietly now moved to stand behind her husband's chair, and put a restraining hand on his shoulder. He visibly deflated under her touch but his stance never wavered.

"I don't give a shit about tradition, and if that's what it takes to be a Malfoy, to bow down to stupid traditions and sacrifice true love I would rather not be one." he all but yelled.

Astoria reprimanded him about his language but Draco's warning glare was what silenced him.

"Its true father, you might not have been in love before mum. It was ok for you to enter a bond like this. But I love her dad, I can't live without her." he said composing himself.

It wouldn't do to lose control here.

He had to reason it out with the oldest Malfoy; he didn't appreciate violent outbursts as much as he did sharp wit and words.

The thought of her vibrant smile and fiery curls calmed him down. She was the only one for him. He was doing it for her and he needed to remember that. If he did, it would all go well. Draco visibly paled at his words but Scorpius didn't notice after his earnest speech. He was now staring at his grandfather instead, searching him for his reaction to his words.

The one thing with Malfoys was that they learned to mask their feelings, and damn well at that. This worked against Scorpius at the moment as he tried to assess the situation.

"True love, Scorpius? Do tell..." Lucius said smirking dangerously.

Scorpius to his credit caught on before it was too late and treaded the troubled waters carefully.

"Yes sir, I love her... We- uh we went to school together and..."

"She's a pureblood, is she?" He asked cutting him off. Out of the corner of his eyes Scorpius saw Draco's shoulders sag ever so lightly. After all he knew who the girl was.

He liked her too, for she was quirky and fun-loving. He could see how much Scorpius cared for her, and how the feelings were definitely reciprocated.

"No sir." he said and Lucius' smirk grew more pronounced.

"But after all these years grandfather, does blood status really matter?" Scorpius asked.

"You want to back out of a commitment you've made at the age of 11, you want to taint the Malfoy line, name and reputation and you dare ask me if Blood status matters?" roared Lucius and Scorpius shrank back.

"Who is the girl?" Narcissa asked softly and Draco winced, this was only going to worsen things and he knew it.

"Her name is Rose." Scorpius said with a small smile, smart boy.

"Hmmm… Rose? Rose who Scorpius?" Lucius asked, clever as ever.

"Rose Weasely." He proclaimed, feeling no point in hiding it any more. He loved her, and he was proud of it. He was going to marry her and no other that much he was sure of.

"A Weasely?" he asked, his lips curling menacingly.

"Yes, she's Ron Weasely and Hermione Granger's daughter." He informed the old man.

"The blood traitor and the mudblood together, how interesting." Lucius' tone was sinister.

"Don't call her that father!" Draco thundered before Scorpius could put in a word edgewise. Now it was Draco who looked murderous. Astoria moved, but didn't restrain him. She watched him take a deep breath to try and control himself. Scorpius watched too, seeing a rare burst of emotion from his guarded father.

There was a minute's silence, marred only by the crackling of the fire and Draco's deep breaths.

"Blood doesn't matter anymore father, and you of all people should know that. Serving all those years in prison hasn't had even an ounce of effect on you. If you still believe in those baseless prejudices I'm ashamed to call you my father. Scorpius is my son, and I refuse to let him ruin his life. I'm certainly not going to let you impose this law on him. You may have made decisions for me, but I'm certainly not subjecting my son to them." Draco said coldly, robbing the entire warmth from the room.

And with that he turned around a retired to his study, his frame rigid with anger.

Before the door shut however Lucius called out to him "Scorpius' marriage will be to Miss Richardson and no one else, I won't allow it." Draco didn't grace him with words, instead just slammed the door shut.

There was an eerie silence following his exit.

Astoria and Narcissa shuffled around, not knowing what to say.

Lucius sat on his chair, staring into the roaring flames.

Scorpius stood in silence, trying to process the events.

His train of thoughts was interrupted by Narcissa. "Go to him Scorpius. There's a lot you don't know about Draco, and it's time you found out." She said softly.

He looked at his mother who just nodded her head, giving a sad smile. He walked to the study, a little apprehensive as to what he would find behind the closed door.

He knocked for courtesy before entering anyway.

He had quite a few questions and his dad was finally going to answer them.

* * *

That's the first chapter! My first attempt at a Dramione. It's rather hard to write their story without making them seem completely OOC, but I'll try my best!

'The Trial' is my first priority, and I've never managed two stories at once before, so I'm not sure how frequent the updates will be.

Please do leave a review, I would love to know what you think :)

Until next time :)


	2. History Repeats Itself

**The Weaselys Residence, nearing midnight, December 20****th**** 2029**

"He's getting married mum." Was the first coherent sentence Hermione heard from her blubbering, crying mess of a daughter. Of all the reasons that could have caused this state, those words were the last that she expected to hear.

At 21 Rose was a strong, independent woman, with a successful career a doting boyfriend. Their relationship which had taken off in their seventh year had left no one surprised by the turn of events. Any fool could see how much they loved each other, and everyone close to them saw them settling down into a happy marriage soon.

Which was why this turn of events surprised Hermione.

They still hadn't out grown the 'arranged marriage' law? This was getting more ridiculous by the hour, but before she went to set Malfoy straight she had to tend to her heart broken daughter.

After all that had taken place in the past, Hermione had vowed never to let her daughter bear the same fate. She had suffered enough heart break for the both of them. But apparently that wasn't meant to be, as it was again the same agent doing all the damage. At this moment all Hermione wanted to do was hex the whole family insane. But Rose needed to understand, and who better to enlighten her than her mother, who had suffered in silence through the same song and dance.

"Cry it all out Rose, let it go. Once you are done we have a lot to talk about." She whispered to her daughter whose tears didn't seem to be stopping any time soon.

She went to the kitchen and whipped up some hot chocolate. Then she went to check on her snoring husband, and put and charm on him so he wouldn't be disturbing them anytime soon. Then she fished out an old, worn out beaded bag that she still kept, hidden to all eyes but her own. In its confines were the props she would need while telling her story.

It would be good to confide in someone, even if it was her own daughter, about it. It was one of the best kept secrets in all of eternity, and now finally she could get the load off her chest. Somehow she knew that Scorpius too would be finding out about it tonight, and she seriously hoped that the young couple would have a happier ending.

It was almost one in the night when Hermione began the tale, and once she had there was no stopping it. Rose sat enraptured, drinking in the information hungrily, not judging her mother once, and that's exactly what she had needed, an impartial listener to the tragic love story that was her life.

* * *

"I must start from a point that will make sense to you Rosie." She began, fishing out an extremely old and fragile envelope.

Even in its age it looked grand, gold threading flowing intricately all over the parchment, which once had been pure ivory but now reduced to a pale yellow. Rose took the bulky card parcel from her mother eagerly, wanting to unravel its secrets herself.

'Miss Hermione Jean Granger' was the only text on the cover, in an elegant script that Rose thought looked rather royal, fit for the kings.

She had a great sense of foreboding as she proceeded to open it. There was a feeling of déjà vu which she didn't like. Inside was a card, similar to the envelope it came in. It was oozing class and quality, and somehow Rose knew what it entailed before even glimpsing at the words.

"_Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy_

_Cordially invite you, Hermione Jean Granger _

_To the wedding of their son, _

_Draco Abraxas Malfoy with Astoria Mary Greengrass_

_On the 26__th__ day of November2004 _

_At the Malfoy Manor, by 11:30 A.M"_

There was more, but Rose turned to her mother, wondering where this was headed.

"Did you get a similar card Rosie?" Hermione asked with a sad smile, and Rose nodded.

Sure her mum was extremely intelligent, but it was rather intimidating that she knew that. "How do you know ma?" she asked stunned.

" Because I received this one, nearly 25 years ago." She said softly. When Rose's brows furrowed in confusion, she began her explanation. "I got it for the same reason you did, Rose, because I was his girlfriend at that time."

To say Rose was shell shocked was an understatement.

She felt like she had just been hit face front by the Hogwarts Express, Draco Malfoy had been her mother's boyfriend at a point? There was something so bizarre about the statement that made Rose want to burst into laughter and hurl at the same time.

Her face must have shown the sentiment as Hermione grinned at her before continuing.

"Well it's true. I've not told a single soul about it, and what I tell you tonight must not reach another's ears." She said and Rose nodded solemnly.

* * *

**Malfoy Manor, a bit after midnight, present day  
**

Scorpius had entered the room to find Draco measuring out a big glass of firewhiskey for himself.

He wasn't a heavy drinker, indulging only in a glass or two at parties if absolutely necessary. So seeing him drowning his sorrows in a glass of alcohol was not something Scorpius had expected to find.

Draco only looked up to see who had entered.

After noting it was Scorpius, he had fished out another glass, pouring out an equal measure for his son, motioning for him to take it.

Scorpius walked in cautiously, encouraged by the fact that he hadn't been ordered out yet.

When he picked up the glass, his old man proposed a toast. "To true love." He said, clinking his glass with his confused son before taking a sip. "Sit down son. It seems I have a story to tell." He said and Scorpius sat wordlessly.

They sat in silence for a while as Draco tried to find the words.

They were long suppressed memories, ones that he had never shared with anyone.

To be confiding in his son of all people, he shook his head at the sheer absurdity of it all.

But he had to.

His son was now in the same situation he had been, and he had to tell him the tale of his follies, so he wouldn't go about it the same way. He had to know all that he would stand to lose if he let go of this window of opportunity. He had to learn to chase behind what he wanted, not give up in a hope things would set themselves right if he sat around waiting.

His son was not him; he had made sure of that in his upbringing.

His past had played a cruel trick on him. But now, fate had given him a chance to help do things right, and he wasn't going to screw it up again.

"When I was your age Scorpius I too was in love. We had been going steady for more than a year and I too couldn't imagine my life without her. But because of this 'marriage sentence', my father's stubbornness and my own stupidity and lack of courage I lost her."

"Wait, it wasn't mother?" Scorpius asked shocked.

"No, her name was Hermione Granger." he said smiling wistfully as he was transported back by 28 years.

Scorpius' jaw fell open even wider if possible at his father's admission.

"You mean... Uh...Mrs. Weas-... Rose's mother?" he asked spluttering uncharacteristically, making his father laugh heartily.

"One and the same..." he said.

"But... What? How?" Scorpius asked still confused.

Draco's eyes took a very faraway look as he began his narration.

"I have told you quite a bit about my... Past. All that I did. Why I did it. I gave you all the knowledge you needed so that my past doings wouldn't get in your way, wouldn't keep you down. I told you everything so you could make your own mistakes, not repeat mine. And I am extremely proud of you, for finding your way through the mess I created.

What I haven't told you is what happened after the war. I told you how I went to school with Harry Potter and his two side-kicks, what I didn't mention is that I hexed them at every opportunity. But it wasn't like they didn't give back in kind. We had our fair share of fights and detentions back in the day.

I told you Hermione Granger was the brightest witch of our age, what I covered up was that I called her a 'mudblood' every time we came face to face. I conveniently forgot to mention that she once slapped me right across my face in our third year.

I told you that I watched my own aunt torture her under my roof; I evaded the fact that I still have nightmares about it. I mentioned my trial, how there was a full court, how the entire Wizarding world was screaming for my life sentence. I told you how it was Potter who saved me. What I kept a secret was how the trial led to the happiest few years of my life..."

* * *

A/N: This fic is going to build up quite slowly, and I'm not sure about the timeline. I double-checked, but I'm too lazy to do the math right now, so if it's messed up then I'll review it later.

The story will be told from 3 perspectives: Hermione telling Rose, Draco telling Scorpius and one a flashback of things how they actually happened. The dates and places are mentioned in bold before the para begins so it hopefully will make sense!

Thanks to ExMaloBonum (my first reviewer!) and Rainbow Breaker for reviewing! :D

Leave a review if you can, please :)

Until next time!


	3. Random Rendezvous

**Just a clarification, In the story, present day means December 2029, when Draco and Hermione are telling the story to their kids...  
**

**Hope the timeline is right and the moving back and forth doesn't get too confusing. This is the first time I've tried writing this way, so forgive me if I mess up!  
**

**On with the story then!  
**

**ENJOY!  
**

* * *

**Malfoy manor, Present day**

"I told you how I went to school with Harry Potter and his two side-kicks, what I didn't mention is that I hexed them at every opportunity. But it wasn't like they didn't give back in kind. We had our fair share of fights and detentions back in the day.

I told you Hermione Granger was the brightest witch of our age, what I covered up was that I called her a 'mudblood' every time we came face to face. I conveniently forgot to mention that she once slapped me right across my face in our third year.

I told you that I watched my own aunt torture her under my roof; I evaded the fact that I still have nightmares about it. I mentioned my trial, how there was a full court, how the entire Wizarding world was screaming for my life sentence. I told you how it was Potter who saved me. What I kept a secret was how the trial led to the happiest few years of my life.

Granger spoke up for me in court too, and that shocked me beyond all else. After all she had been put through by my family, our family, in this very same house, I was surprised she could even bear to look at me. But she did, and not just that she stood up for me, she defended me.

It was a long day at the court houses, a terrible ordeal for all of us involved.

She too was obviously exhausted by the end of it, but she was happy.

Extremely happy with the verdict, and I had to know why.

After the nonsense I put her through, in Hogwarts and outside, I needed to know why she had saved me from a life of torture, one that I definitely deserved." Draco said to Scorpius.

**The Ministry of Magic, late evening, 4****th**** April 2001**

"Hey Granger!"

"Huh? Malfoy?" she asked whipping around swiftly in confusion.

"Yeah... Um... I just- I- Thank you." he said.

"Well well, the suave Draco Malfoy is at a loss of words?" she teased. And he seemed stunned for a second before regaining his swagger.

"If Hermione Granger is handing out compliments, who wouldn't be?" he asked, being his charming self as usual.

She coloured slightly at his words and he grinned at her, hoping to put her at ease. It worked, and she smiled back, a genuine smile, one that reached her eyes. It was the first time that she struck him as beautiful.

"Well I meant it Granger, thank you for everything." he said sincerely.

"You're most welcome, Draco. I know the circumstances in which you were forced into the war. You don't deserve to suffer anymore for something that was out of your control." she told him.

"You may be the only person who thinks so Granger." he said rather morosely as gruesome memories flooded back at her words.

"No Malfoy, if people didn't believe you, you wouldn't be here talking to me..." she said confidently.

He smiled at her attempt and she returned it. I'll see you around then, Granger." he said giving her one of his smirks.

"If you're lucky Malfoy." she informed him with one of her own.

And before he could respond she had winked at him and walked away, leaving him staring.

It was only a few hours later that he realized that he had been flirting with her. And she had been flirting right back.

**Malfoy manor, present day**

"That was the first day I realized Granger was a woman, a rather beautiful woman at that.

But it wasn't like I sought her out.

I had business to tend to, affairs to take care of while Lucius was locked up in Azkaban.

Your grandmother was literally in pieces watching her family disintegrate, and I was the only one who could take care of her.

But we were meant to meet again it seemed.

She worked at the ministry I learnt a few days later when I bumped into her there.

At the time I was still without a job based on my name and side during the war. They had cleared me of all charges, but to the public eye I would always remain one of _them._

Those were difficult times, especially without father around.

I was trying in earnest to get accepted, while the entire society was against me it seemed. It was during one of those bouts of self-pity that I rammed right into her."

**The Ministry of Magic, mid-afternoon, 25****th**** May 2001**

"Watch where you're going!" they said at the same time after their head on collision.

As to whose fault it was, each would point at the other, even decades later.

But at the moment they were too engrossed in picking up his scattered papers to see who the other was.

"Here" She said handing him the few she had collected.

"Malfoy!" she said finally catching sight of his blonde hair and pale complexion.

"Granger" he nodded to her gathering the last of what seemed to be a portfolio.

She had caught sight of a few words on the papers she had given back to him and was curious to find out more. "Is that your CV Malfoy? Looking for a job in the ministry then? Why the Malfoy Industries is not to your liking?" she asked her tone playful.

"None of your business." he muttered trying to brush past her so he could escape without explanation.

She was confused by his cold behavior, especially after their previous rendezvous, but she let it slip watching him step into the green flames and spin away.

**The Weasely Residence, present day**

"So after he unceremoniously bumped into me, he just left me staring after him.

The Malfoy name had taken quite a beating so I brushed it off thinking he was trying to redeem himself.

But that was till I saw him walking away from the auror department looking quite disgruntled the next week.

As you know, Malfoys don't get disgruntled, so I wanted to know what had brought that frown on his face." Hermione told her enraptured daughter.

* * *

I know it's short, but I just felt like continuing with the story :)

Thanks for the reviews, alerts and favs :D I really didn't expect such a great response :P would love a few more reviews though *hint* ;)

Let me know what you think then! Until next time :)


	4. Decisions and Disagreements

**Ministry of Magic, June 1st 2001**

Hermione was never one to sit quiet. So she went to probe as to what had gotten Malfoy so upset. She had caught him walking out of The Auror Department, so she went there first.

"Hermione! What brings you here?" Harry greeted her when she entered the plush office.

After the war the entire ministry had been left in shambles and the reconstruction had left it better than ever before.

"Just thought I would say hello." she told him pecking him once on the cheek.

"Good to see you 'Mione... How are you holding up?" he asked her his voice recognizably quieter.

"I'm ok really. Is he around?" she asked.

In her haste she had forgotten that her ex worked there too.

"He didn't tell you?" Harry asked incredulously, dragging her by her elbow to his personal cabin.

"Tell me what?" she said, eyes narrowing.

"He resigned Hermione. He put in his papers last week." Harry informed her. Her mouth opened wide enough to accommodate a quaffle when at his words. "But... But why?"

"He said he needed to figure things out. He may go into business with George you know. Help him run the shop."

* * *

**Weasely Household, present day**

"Hold on, you mean dad was an auror? And why didn't he tell you he had quit?" Rose asked, baffled by the revelations.

Hermione laughed at her daughter's astonishment. It had come as a shock to the Wizarding world too at that time.

"Well your father and I finally confessed our feelings to each other during the Battle of Hogwarts. And I mean literally in between. Harry was quite pissed about our timing really." she said, her eyes taking on that faraway expression as if she was in a different world all together. "And after the battle was over and the chaos settled we started seeing each other. It was going rather well, almost 3 years together. Everyone knew, it was something so obvious. They were just waiting for us to announce the wedding. I think that's what got to us. We were so young, we couldn't just settle down. We both had just then started our careers. Both of us were ambitious and settling down was the farthest thing from our minds at the time. The pressure got to us. We started fighting for small issues, making mountains out of molehills for no reason. We could see the effects of our fights on our friends, especially on Harry and Ginny. In their case Harry was more than happy to get married to Ginny. After all he had been through; all he really wanted was a family. And seeing his best friends fighting had always troubled him. He couldn't bring himself to take sides even in Hogwarts and it was unfair to put him on the spot like that. Ginny was my best girl friend but his sister, you can imagine how torn she would have been. So we sat down one day and talked it out. We came to the conclusion that it was better we split for a while, see other people, find ourselves for a bit. If after all that we both still loved each other and wanted to get back together we would." Hermione said simply.

"But..." Rose protested, but Hermione stalled her, continuing with a small smile as she realized what her daughter was going to say.

"We were young and foolish, blinded by love, tempted by youth. We never thought of any other consequences, the thought never even occurred to us, about what would happen if one of us wanted to get back and the other didn't. Luckily in our case that didn't matter, but I'll get to that later. We went our separate ways, and were civil to each other in public. The entire society thought us crazy, and we probably were at that time. We had been robbed of a carefree childhood; I wasn't ready to sacrifice my youth just yet."

* * *

**Auror Department, June 1****st**** 2001**

"Oh." Was all she could come up with at that moment.

"Want to go for lunch?" he asked her sensing her distress.

"No thank you Harry, I just ate." She said.

"Well at least accompany me, because I was held up by the interviews, and I'm starving." He said tugging at her hand.

"What interviews?" she asked.

"To fill in his position. We are rather understaffed and the new graduates from Hogwarts will only come for training in August." He told her as they began their walk to the cafeteria.

"You'll never guess who applied." He said grimly.

"Malfoy?" she said shocked. "Yes, but how did you know?" he asked curious.

"I saw him walking out of your office. So did he get the job?" she asked.

"He's extremely qualified, he got as many NEWTs as you, and he never even finished his last year." Harry said shrugging. "With all the experience he's had fighting through the war he is an ideal candidate for the post according to me. But unfortunately that decision rests with the higher authorities. And somehow I don't think it'll go in his favor. The board doesn't want an ex-death eater amongst their ranks. They think it'll scare people unnecessarily." He said shrugging his shoulders.

"But that's rubbish! How can we still hold such prejudices Harry? He's been cleared, by the entire Wizengamot as well." Hermione said fired up immediately.

"I know that Hermione, and they do too. But you can't help how they think. I argued, I really did. But they just won't see it our way. He'll always be thought of as a death eater." Harry said silencing her.

She mulled over it, as she had done about the house elves all those years ago in school. "He'll be crushed." She said softly.

"Since when do you care what Draco Malfoy feels?" he asked, grinning at her. "I don't. It's just… I think that family deserves some relief. After all they did come good in the end." She reminded him and he nodded, not commenting further.

"I know you aren't going to sit quiet. This is going to be like Spew all over again isn't it?" Harry asked groaning.

"S.P.E.W Harry." she said hotly."And yes. They can't get away with such false prejudices and discrimination. That's what led to the war in the first place; now that we have won people think that they can turn tables and get revenge. But it's not like that. And someone needs to do something." she said.

"Give me a fair warning before you carry anything out." he told her warily. She grinned at him, her brain speeding ahead with a plan.

* * *

**Malfoy Manor, Present day**

"Granger somehow got wind of the fact that the Auror Department rejected my application. And she took it upon herself to find me a job. Being young and quite hot-headed at the time, I refused her help many times. My pride was getting in the way you see. But she never seemed to get the message, and was hell bent on pestering me till I accepted."

* * *

**Ministry of magic, July 13****th**** 2001**

"Come on Malfoy, what do you have to lose?" she challenged him. It was the same conversation they had been having over the entire past month, either by Owls or floo calls. This had been their first meeting face to face, as Hermione had gotten fed up with his half hearted replies and had demanded he met her otherwise face the consequences. Knowing her pretty well by now, at least academically, he had made a wise decision by not upsetting her further. "Fine Granger, what should I do?" he groaned, admitting defeat.

He had come to realize that she would never let it rest, stubborn as she was. So to put an end to the drama and get her off his back he agreed to apply to a few more departments in the ministry. One of them being her own. After all those attempts he did get quite a few offers. It was up to him to pick the one he liked best.

* * *

**'The Department for Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures'** the plaque stared at him as he stood before the door.

He had gotten a job in the back office, making potions for the said Magical Creatures. The regular potions used to heal wizards weren't as effective on them and it had been decided that they needed something more specialized. Draco had always been excellent at potions and had a knack for brewing them. His work would mostly constitute research before actually beginning the potions.

It sounded interesting and would give him something to do with his time.

The past few years had been passed twiddling his thumbs, waiting for the all clear. So he was rather excited about the opportunity.

But the slight doubt was still nagging him.

He knew that Hermione had played a major role in clearing his name. Somewhere at the back of his mind he felt that she had meddled. He thought that she had used her influence as a part of the trio to get him the job. And that just wasn't good for him.

His ego got in the way of having her help him.

No, not because she was a muggle-born, he was well over that. But because of who she was. She was Hermione Granger and he was Draco Malfoy. Enough said.

It was also the fact that he wanted to make it on his own capabilities and terms, not as an obligation or favor to anyone.

He was more than suited for the job, but hesitant to accept it for that one reason. And it was her own Department to top it all off.

Before he could enter the room however the object of his apprehensions cornered him. "I heard you got the job! Congratulations!" she told him.

"Thanks Granger, but I'm not sure if I'm taking it up." he told her stonily. "But why not?" You seemed interested before!" she cried. "Look I don't need your pity." he said bluntly and she was confused.

"What are you talking about Malfoy?" she asked. "You know what I'm talking about Granger. You know what you did. And I would prefer it if you kept out of my affairs." he said now showing his annoyance, his words confusing her further.

"I have absolutely no idea what you are going on about so just spit it out Malfoy!" she said her temper flaring at his tone.

"Look I can get a job on my own merit. I don't need you to think me a charity case. I can do fine on my own."

"Of course, because you were doing so well on your own before, with the Auror department." She retorted.

"So you don't deny it? You went behind my back and used your good girl charm to get me a job?" he asked his voice rising dangerously. At his words she deflated.

"I did." she confessed now ashamed.

"I only did it because of what Harry told me. You don't deserve to be rejected based on your past actions." She said softly.

He began walking even before she could finish her sentence. Never one to accept defeat so easily she ran behind him.

"Draco wait. You were never above using unfair means to get your way before, now what's wrong?" she asked. The words made him halt; something she hadn't expected.

"You don't believe that I've changed do you Granger?" he asked his eyes narrowed. That effectively shut her up.

"Well, I have, and I don't need you or anyone else pitying me." He spat and resumed his exit. "Hear me out first before jumping to conclusions." She cried, trying again, but he refused to listen, spinning away in the emerald flames.

* * *

Phew. Longest chapter I've written for any of my stories. your thoughts? :P

Thanks for the alerts, favs and reviews!

Until next time :)


	5. Misunderstandings and New Beginnings

**Malfoy Manor, present day**

"I was extremely upset with the turn of events. I had been glad for the opportunity, but when I heard the price it came with I refused to take it up. I thought it underhanded and cheap. Manipulation was in my blood, it had been drummed into me my whole life with a whole lot of other rubbish. When I finally woke up from the lies I had believed so naively, it was the first thing I tried to get out of my system. And when Granger did what she did I was beyond angry. I sulked in the Manor for days on end.

I got a few letters from the various departments I had applied to, but I ignored them all.

She herself tried to reach me, but stubborn as I was I refused to see her.

One day I had to go to the court, some papers regarding the Manor had to be signed so that they would finally free our wealth and house.

Father was still in prison and Mother was in no state to leave the house, so I was forced to step into the Ministry. I tried my best to avoid her, and Potter, and almost succeeded too. It was on my way out that someone called my name…"

**Ministry of Magic, July 28****th**** 2001**

"Mr. Malfoy!" cried an unknown voice and he turned to face the source. Not many people wanted to even be associated with the Malfoys, so seeking them out was a different matter altogether.

Thus Draco was rather curious to see who had the courage to call out to him in the crowded lobby.

It turned out to be a rather small witch.

She was probably in her mid-thirties and was so short that he easily towered over her.

She was literally running to keep up with his unintentionally fast pace, and was struggling to do so in her formal pencil skirt and heels. Even in heels she wasn't half his height. It was an amusing sight and he waited for her to catch up to him.

He had never seen this lady before and wasn't exactly certain why she was chasing him.

When she finally reached him she stood still, puffing and panting trying to regain her breath.

Draco watched patiently, amused by the episode. "I am Mr. Davidson's secretary." She panted, making Draco's brows crease. Davidson was Hermione's boss, what would he have to say to him?

"He would like a word." She said smiling sheepishly.

"With me? Are you sure?" he asked still unsure.

"Positive." She assured. "Follow me if you will." She said and began picking her way through the crowd again.

He followed, again out of curiosity and nothing else. "Mr. Malfoy, yes come in." Davidson boomed from within the room. He was now again in front of the same door he had been a few days before. He hesitated before doing as he said. "What did Miss Granger say to drive you away Mr. Malfoy?" he asked, straight to the point.

Draco was stumped.

Of all the reasons he had imagined plausible this wasn't one of them.

"I'm assuming she's the reason you haven't reported to us yet?" he pressed.

"Well… er…" Draco said not knowing how to put it.

"Look I'm not sure of the personal differences you may have but we would love for you to work with us." He said.

"Mr. Davidson I am extremely grateful for the offer, but I'm not suited for this kind of job. I apologize that I didn't inform you sooner, but I can't take it up." He said tightly before stepping out. Davidson was shocked by his reply so he let him go. Outside, as his luck would have it, he ran right into Granger, scattering her papers this time.

She ignored the file, focusing her attention on him instead. Seeing him coming out of her boss' cabin she jumped to the most obvious conclusion and exulted.

"You changed your mind then? I'm so glad Draco! You never let me explain myself the other day…" she said.

He didn't think it was necessary to grace her with a response, so he just summoned the sheets with his wand, handed them to her and turned to leave.

If she was surprised by his behavior she didn't let it show.

"That's no way to treat your colleague Malfoy." She said her tone playful again.

His anger didn't thaw however as she wanted.

He gave her one of his best icy glares and was ready with a biting remark which was stopped by the opening of the door they were in front of.

"Oh good you are still here, and you've met Miss Granger too!" Davidson said, not noticing the arctic atmosphere. "Miss Granger whatever you have said to this man please take it back, because apparently that's the reason why we are losing such a valuable asset. In all our applications we haven't ever seen a higher score in potions, not even from you!" he boomed, being his usual jovial self.

Realization was slowly beginning to dawn on Draco at these words… Perhaps she hadn't said anything?

But she had confessed to him herself that she had.

"Hold on, so you didn't accept it?" she asked him slowly and he shook his head not meeting her eyes.

"Draco I didn't say a word, I swear! In a few other departments I may have, but the board had come to a decision before I could approach them. I went to Mr. Davidson with full intentions of putting in a good word for you, but when I finally met him he gave me the news that you had already been selected!" she said earnestly, her face coloring slightly with embarrassment of her own actions.

Davidson looked like he was going to interrupt but Draco didn't let him, wanting to clear the air properly

"So I got this on my own merit and not because of you?" he asked and she nodded fervently.

"So the job was offered to me purely based on my potion making skills?" he asked again and she broke into a small smile seeing where this was headed.

"If I accept this then we will be working together?" he asked, excitement bubbling deep within him now.

She nodded again, her smile now a full-fledged grin.

"It also means that I'm better than you at potions?" he asked, matching her grin with one of his own. That earned him a smack on his arm.

"Geez Granger, you're violent!" he said rubbing the spot, and she smiled wickedly.

They were both recollecting their third year at Hogwarts for sure.

"Does this mean you'll be joining our ranks Mr. Malfoy?" Davidson ventured.

"If you'll still have me?" Draco said sheepishly. "Welcome to the Department!" he said shaking his hand vigorously.

Draco was caught off guard by the man's enthusiasm and Hermione unsuccessfully tried suppressing her giggles.

He shot her a look before being dragged off into Davidson's cabin, where the nuances of his job would be explained to him.

Hermione placed the file she had been carrying on his table and slipped out quickly, knowing she would see him soon anyway.

**Weasely Household, present day**

"And that was how we came to be colleagues." Hermione told Rose who looked quite appalled by the tale already.

"You stooped to the level of cheating mum? And using your status to your advantage, really?" Rose asked drily, being too well aware of her ethics and morals. As she was the daughter of two war heroes and the niece of the Chosen One himself, it had been drummed into her her whole life to never use her name, or rather surname, to gain favors. So hearing that the person who had taught her those values had herself abused it amused Rose.

"I was young Rose; finally without a care in the world, of course I wanted to experiment. Besides it wasn't to my own advantage, it was to help an old acquaintance, one who really needed a lift at that point of time. The Manor and all his wealth was under severe litigation, his father was in prison, his mother's health was worsening by the day… No one should suffer through so much, especially after all that he went through in the war." Hermione tried to justify.

Rose smiled teasingly at her mother and bid her to continue.

"Ok so you started working together, seeing each other every day, then what?" Rose asked.

"Oh don't get ahead of the story yet Rose, patience. It all started that very day, within the next few minutes itself…" Hermione said picking up where she left off.

* * *

So sorry for the wait! Thank you all for the reviews and alerts and favs!

Do leave your thoughts in a review :)

Until next time then!


	6. Getting to know your CoWorkers

**Ministry of Magic, July 28****th**** 2001**

"Granger." He called out, stepping into the shared office. There were quite a few people in the Department and he had no clue where she sat.

He walked past the cubicles, looking out for a board bearing her name, ignoring the looks he got from the other workers.

"Granger?" he called again, wondering where she had disappeared to.

Mr. Davidson was one energetic bloke and had gone into great lengths talking about their Department and the jobs they carried out.

House-elves were a cause added by Granger herself, and she was in charge of their well being in the Wizarding society.

She was apparently extremely passionate about the subject, unknown to Draco were her S.P.E.W endeavors in school.

"She's in there" a pretty brunette pointed to a cabin at the far end of the room. "Why thank you…?" he paused waiting for an introduction. He had lost a lot in the war, but luckily for him his charm wasn't one of them.

"Jessica…" the girl replied breathlessly when he flashed his dazzling smile.

"But you can call me Jess." She mumbled making Draco smile.

"Draco Malfoy, pleasure to meet you Jess." He said winking. If Hermione hadn't stepped in that moment the girl would probably have fainted.

"First day here and you're already harassing witches Malfoy?" she asked smirking at him.

"Not at all Granger, just familiarizing myself with my co-workers. That's surely not a crime?" he shot back. "It isn't a crime otherwise Malfoy, but knowing your intentions I'm pretty sure it is." She said sweetly.

That caused the already dazed which to blush further as she sat herself down.

He ignored her statement, choosing to get serious instead.

"I was looking for you actually, Davidson said you would show me to my cabin?" he said and she nodded, amused by his abrupt change in tone.

She was sure he didn't want to continue the banter in front of an audience, especially an audience he very much intended to target. The conversation if it had continued would definitely have revealed Draco's nature, and the way he treated witches. His reputation preceded him in that department and revealing it to a room full of potential candidates wouldn't bode well for him.

She led him to his work space, just two doors down from hers.

The only difference was that it had a connection to the laboratory where the potions would be brewed, unlike hers.

Once the door was shut she remarked to him "Don't worry Malfoy, I wouldn't have ruined your chances…"

"You can't even if you try." He replied casually.

"Is that a challenge?" "Go ahead, by all means Granger, but it won't affect me in the slightest." He said smoothly. "Someone's overly cocky." She mocked; determination in her eyes.

He recognized it and leaned in closer to whisper conspiratorially

"Not without good reason." She coloured slightly at the implication in his words but didn't back down.

He was awfully close to her, so close that she could see the flecks of blue in his mercury eyes. His cologne or whatever he was wearing sent her into a daze with its exotic smell, and she now realized why other girls were sent into a tizzy from just thinking about this guy in front of her.

Calm and collected Granger was distracted so easily by a man? She shook herself mentally to get the thought out of her head while he continued smirking at her from up close, as though he knew exactly what was going around in her head.

"I am going to let you in on a secret of mine" he said still whispering.

"Oh yeah? What's that Malfoy?" she asked, her voice matching his.

"I don't date colleagues."

"Date? Is that what they are calling it nowadays?" she laughed and he smirked at her reply. "Call it what you want Granger, but that's my rule. It gets too messy otherwise, office politics is not my cup of tea." he said straightening up.

"I'm glad we agree on something then." she said smiling.

What was it about Malfoy that got her smiling at everything he said? She could clearly see how much he had grown up from the spoilt daddy's boy he had been a decade ago. But she couldn't easily forget all those taunts and jibes throughout Hogwarts. She was extremely confused by his behavior at the moment.

Gone was the venom and harshness behind his mild tone could pass off for playful teasing!

And what surprised her most was her own reaction.

She realized that speaking to him, having a civil conversation was much easier than she had ever thought it would be. Not that she had imagined having lengthy discussions with him, just from past experience.

She was so lost in thought that she didn't realize that she was staring right at him.

He snapped his fingers in front of her face and the sound brought her hurtling back to the embarrassing reality.

"Like the view? I wouldn't blame you. You aren't the first woman to be overwhelmed." he said, not one to forego such an opportunity. "Overwhelmed..." she scoffed, trying to get her mind back in action.

"I was merely observing the buttons on your shirt." she tried.

"Hmmm that is interesting considering I'm wearing my robes. Perhaps you can see right through the thick material?" he asked. She was completely mortified, and wanted to hit her head repeatedly on the desk in front of her, it would be less painful.

"Calm down Granger I'm just pulling you leg; I know you aren't like that. Want to join me for lunch?" he asked in the same breath and she eyed him suspiciously. On one hand she was relieved that he had dismissed her actions without reading into them further, at least she would have an opportunity to analyze them on her own without being misinterpreted by him. On the other hand she was immensely annoyed by his assumption and characterization of her.

He didn't know her at all, so how dare he jump to conclusions?

Choosing the first reaction as being more rational she decided to go to lunch with him.

She did have to teach him the ropes and what better way to reacquaint with one another that over food? Also she was intrigued by his change of attitude, and she wanted to see exactly how much he had transformed.

Spending more time with him wouldn't hurt, would it?

They headed for the cafeteria together, ignoring the inquisitive looks that came their way.

"People just love to gossip don't they?" she sighed as one of the women inconspicuously dragged her chair closer to their table to hear more of their conversation.

He chuckled at her words, agreeing whole heartedly.

"You are not one of them I take it?" he said matter-of- factly ad she nodded distastefully.

"Well when you've been on the receiving end of the vicious stories you wouldn't be either." She informed him, recollecting their school dramas where she had been linked to Harry. And the other outrageous tales that had cropped up once she had returned to Hogwarts for completing her final year.

"I suppose so. But it is highly entertaining at times you can't deny that." He said, taking a bit out of his pizza and eyeing it curiously after.

"I should have warned you, the pizza here tastes awful." She said grinning at him as though she had forgotten to warn him quite on purpose.

"Thanks for the tip." He said drily and she giggled. "And it's not entertaining when it threatens to ruin your entire life." She quipped, recollecting her fourth year and the vile Rita Skeeter vividly.

"Are you talking about that Skeeter woman?" he asked shrewdly. "Yes." She said and proceeded to give him an account of how she had blackmailed her into silence.

"Wow, I didn't think you had in you Granger. I'm impressed. Remind me never to get on your bad side." He said grinning. "Too late for that Draco." She teased.

"Well that can be rectified." He said smiling at her.

It was infectious, and she couldn't help smiling back.

* * *

**Weasely Household, present day**

"Once we were done with lunch we went back to our office and got engrossed with work. I was a workaholic even back then, and given my recent split with Ron I had a lot of extra time on hand which I spent working." Hermione said to which her daughter rolled her eyes.

"He waited for me to leave with him that evening, but realized that I wasn't going to emerge from my cabin any time soon. So he dropped of a mug of coffee on my desk before retiring for the day. It was the first time a colleague had done something nice for me, and I was beginning to accept the fact that working with Draco Malfoy would be pretty damn good." She said making Rose laugh at her choice of words.

"Well, the next day was Saturday… no actually Friday.

That Sunday was Harry's birthday and Ginny wanted to throw a huge surprise party for him. She was quite a party planner even back in the day, your aunt. She had planned a major surprise for her soon to be husband not just for turning 21 but for his promotion at work.

It was quite obvious that he was going to be the Head of the department soon but Ginny wanted to show her love and support. Besides she loved the party scene, fit right in really." Hermione said smiling fondly.

Rose could just imagine what sort of a party animal her fiery aunt had been.

She had after all been part of a professional quidditch team and they were notorious for their wild after parties.

"Anyway so she had delegated the job of sending out the invitations to me. In between Malfoy and work however it completely slipped my mind. So on Friday morning when Ginny popped by to check on my progress and saw the invitations sitting untouched on my coffee table, she was livid! I still consider myself lucky that she didn't pull out her wand and hex me with bat-bogeys into the next century. Instead she opted to yell her head off at me, telling me off for my irresponsibility, and then ordering me to get the job done as soon as possible, before flooing away. She had no interest in why I had neglected my appointed job and I was in no hurry to inform her about the Malfoy issue. So, glad for the temporary reprieve I grabbed the invites and rushed for work, thinking I would send them from there."

"Wait what Malfoy problem?" Rose asked.

"The very fact that he was going to be right under my nose for long hours day after day and I had no incentive or urge to hex him or physically maul him every time I came in contact with him. You must understand what a contrast that was from our school days Rosie. We couldn't stand the sight of each other, it was a deep embedded hate, right from our very cores. We hexed each other at every opportunity, verbally assaulted the other if we met in the hallways, and now here we were working amicably together? More so I had got him the job. He wasn't insulting my looks or my heritage but bringing me coffee. After so many years of fighting the war I was conditioned to think that he still was the wily Slytherin he had always been. That he was being polite only because it was all a part of some grand scheme he had cooked up. That he was plotting something and I was just a pawn in his game. I couldn't come to terms with the fact that the man was so undeniably handsome and attractive. There was also the small detail that I was now single, after a long relationship and he too was available. It was all way too much of an upheaval for me back then. And I had to sort things out. Ginny was my best friend but I didn't believe even she would understand my dilemma. The worst part was that I had myself sworn in court that he was a changed man, and when I was getting to experience it firsthand I couldn't come to terms with it. What to believe? What was true? Who was right and who wasn't?" Hermione explained and Rose could only then start to imagine what her mum had been through.

* * *

Thank you all for the reviews, alerts, favs and PMs!

I know it has been ages, but what can I say, Life decided to catch up with me!

I'll update soon! Hope you liked! :)

Do leave a review, they make me insanely happy :D

Until next time then! :)


	7. Lessons at Lunch

**Ministry of Magic, 29th July 2001**

"Good Morning Miss Granger." her secretary, Sadie Smith said when she entered her office.

"Good Morning Sadie. Hold all my appointments for a while I have some work to do." she said disappearing into her cabin, her hands full with the cards, a few papers and her purse.

She dumped everything in her work space and it was then that she noticed the cup of coffee sitting on her desk.

She was mildly surprised as she picked it up, knowing who had put it there.

She took a sip to find it steaming hot, just how she liked it and she recognized the heating charm placed on it.

Smiling to herself she made a mental note to return the favor soon.

She then got busy trying to post the invites.

There were dozens of people to call and sending owls would take too much time.

As she was deliberating how to accomplish this within the next few hours her door opened without notice and Draco Malfoy strolled in, smirk in place. "Good Morning Granger." He said, pulling up a chair and plonking himself down without invitation.

She eyed him suspiciously and then looked warily at the mug in her hand. He caught the look and laughed. "Don't worry I haven't poisoned it, go on drink up." He said reclining fully.

"Thanks Malfoy, what brings you here?" she asked cautiously.

"Why? Am I not allowed to visit a former classmate and fellow worker without having a motive in mind?" he asked the smirk growing more pronounced.

"Given that we were sworn enemies, have worked together for a day, and that look on your face, I would say no." she said matching him word for word.

"Besides, this is you we are talking about; you _always_ have an ulterior motive."

"Touché Granger. But sworn enemies? Us?" he said feigning horror.

She burst out laughing making the mug shake and the coffee spill everywhere. That in turn made him laugh, and it was in this state that Davidson found them when he entered her office.

He had been facing the door so it was he who stopped laughing abruptly, trying to pull a serious expression on his face while dragging his feet to a more respectable position. Catching on immediately she straightened up to and squeaked in a meek tone "Mr. Davidson, we were just…"

"I was wondering where my new employee had disappeared to quite early in the morning and here I find you both gossiping like school girls?" he said incredulously.

The man as Draco had come to understand was extremely jovial and a buoyant personality. He never angered easily, finding the light side in everything. If he was angry it meant something was off.

They both murmured their apologies and his anger seemed to abate.

"Miss Granger in my office now, Malfoy get to work." He barked before slamming the door shut behind him.

"I feel like I just got told off by McGonagall." Draco said somberly and she nodded, knowing the feeling a little too well. "At least he can't dock any points." She wise-cracked before heading for the door.

"I'll go find out what's eating him, and you go do as he says." She commanded. "Ma'am yes ma'am." He said saluting her, setting off her laughter yet again.

"Why did you come here anyway?" she asked from the door.

"I wanted to chat up your secretary." He winked and she rolled her eyes before walking to her death.

Draco wandered into her office once again just before lunch.

"Granger, I found these on your desk earlier." He said nonchalantly, tossing her the bundle of invites that she had oh-so-conveniently forgotten about yet again.

She groaned in frustration, still not having figured out how to send them.

"What made you think you could snoop around my office Malfoy?" she asked, the more important detail sinking in as she narrowed her eyes at him. Having been on the receiving end of the similar expression all through their school years together, he stared back at her unfazed.

"There's not much in here anyway, not even a photo frame. You could put in a little effort at redecorating you know." He commented, choosing to ignore her murderous expression.

"That still doesn't mean you look through my personal stuff." She repeated.

"So who are you taking with you?" he asked her, again as though she hadn't uttered a single word.

"Huh? She asked eloquently.

"To the party of the year Granger, who are you taking?" he stated again waving in the general direction of the envelopes and enunciating as though speaking to a five year old.

"Oh uh, no one." She said "besides there isn't going to be a party if I don't send these out. Ginny's going to kill me." She sighed. "Then why didn't you send them?" he asked as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"I was going to, but you distracted me. Then you stole them!" she accused hotly.

He just laughed out right at her while she huffed.

"I saw a few of the names; most of them work in the ministry, so why don't you just send them by the inter-departmental memo service." He suggested, guessing her predicament.

"Yes, that's exactly what I was going to do." She announced, thanking him internally for the idea. Draco Malfoy had come up with a brilliant plan and saved her a lot of trouble.

But he needn't know that. "Sure you were." He said again as if privy to all her thoughts. Was he using legilmency on her? No. then she would know. Then how?

"No Granger, I'm not reading your mind." He said smirking. Her jaw dropped open at his remark and he used his fingers to push her chin up gently.

"You are just that predictable." He said to her mortification.

She pushed past him arrogantly, her ego having been snubbed harshly in the last few minutes.

He followed her like a puppy "So let's have lunch then?" he asked seemingly oblivious to her fury. "Fine whatever." She relented yet again as soon as she sent off the invites.

* * *

"So what did Davidson want?" he asked her over lunch.

He had decided just from a glance that the food was completely inedible and had ushered her to a nearby café despite her protests.

After sampling the pasta however she had to agree it was a great decision and he was extremely smug at her confession. Irritated by his demeanor she jumped at the opportunity to change the topic.

"Some files hadn't been arranged alphabetically." She said rolling her eyes.

"He was upset over that?" Draco asked surprised.

"He's not a morning person, besides he's having troubles with his marriage." Hermione told him.

"That explains it." Draco smirked taking a bite of his food.

"It's no excuse really. One must keep their personal and professional lives separate, then it wouldn't lead to such problems." She said.

"Oh you can't believe that!" Draco argued.

"Of course I do! After all you said it yourself, office politics is too messy." She countered dying to hear his side of the debate.

"Yes, in case of casual relationships it is a mess, but you can't always keep them separate. It's who you are; they are a part of you! They are bound to overlap sometime."

"No, they needn't if you maintain discipline and ensure they don't. It's in your own hand to keep them from mingling."

"Bullshit."

"Excuse me?"

"That's utter crap and you know it. Don't tell me you never once cribbed about work in front of the Weasel?"

"His name's Ron, don't call him that." She disapproved before answering "And for your information, no I didn't. If I was frustrated about work I didn't vent to him."

"Then what did you do?" he asked flabbergasted.

"I would go for a run, or retire into our library." She said stubbornly, not changing her stance.

He let out a little chuckle at her reply before starting up again "Not once did you yell at him, or burn his food on purpose or just you know, lose it?"

"No." was the stoic reply.

"Ok, what about the other way around? When you broke up how did you deal with work?" he asked clearly intrigued.

"I reached work at nine in the morning as usual, why?" she asked.

"Are you serious?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" she asked confused as to why he thought it unusual.

"And you stayed the entire day without breaking down?"

"Yes Malfoy." She said rolling her eyes.

"Then either you are a freaking robot or you never loved the bloke." Malfoy concluded.

She was going to retaliate to his comment but something else struck her odd as she began her answer. "You know what a robot is?" she asked clearly shocked.

"I spent nearly two years locked up in my own house Granger, with not a soul for company. I needed something to do." He said.

Though he didn't elaborate further she guessed that it had something to with the new leaf he was trying to turn. She just nodded in acknowledgement, trying to pick up where they had left off. They hadn't spoken about anything to do with the war or the years which followed. It had been a fresh start to their relationship, neither of them venturing into the past.

A new beginning she liked to think of it, and she liked the camaraderie that had built up between them.

It was far easier to get along than to harbor years of hate.

"We should head back, it's getting rather late." She finally said, breaking the awkward silence. She could sense that he wasn't ready to talk about it, and she didn't want to push it, however curious she was about his change of behavior.

"Did you finish sending the invites?" Draco reminded her yet again as they stood up.

Which was when she decided to invite him to go with her.

* * *

**Malfoy manor, present day**

"And that was how I came to be invited to Potter's 21st Birthday Bash."Draco told his son.

"You actually went?" Scorpius asked incredulous.

"I didn't want to accept of course, but there was no arguing with Granger. As I said earlier, her mission was to get me integrated with the society and once her mind was set on something she was quite stubborn to stick by it. I was going to accompany her, not like a proper date but a date for the evening."

"Wait, you were not her date, but her date." Scorpius said drily as his father ignored him and continued.

"I picked her up from her apartment and we apparated to the Burrow where it was being held." he explained and Scorpius gave a snort.

"We weren't seeing each other. We went together as we both didn't have anyone to go with. And Granger thought it would fit well with her plan." Draco said hotly, a statement he wouldn't have made if not for the two measures of firewhiskey he had already drowned. He was justifying himself to his son of all people!

"Fine go on…" Scorpius urged.

"And then began the craziest party I had been to in a long time!" Draco confessed.

* * *

So what do you think will happen? Malfoy in the Weasel's burrow? :P Please Review!

Also, thank you guys for the alerts, favourites and Reviews :D They make me so so so happy :)

Until next time then :)


	8. Party Poopers

**The Burrow, 31****st**** July 2001**

When the unlikely pair arrived at the assigned venue the party was already in full swing it seemed.

Luckily Hermione's delay with the invites hadn't had too much of an effect. Apparently people were more than willing to cancel prior plans if they were invited to Harry Potter's birthday. A fact which relieved her greatly.

The Weaselys themselves were more than enough to create a bang, add to that a bunch of jubilant 21 year olds and you've got yourself the party of the year. Draco had been right, it really was something.

Ginny and Molly seemed to have completely outdone themselves with the preparations.

There was no theme as such, but to Hermione it appeared as if the crowd had been ordered to dress crazy. Compared to her sensible black and white dress the entire throng of people looked ready to enter a fancy dress competition with their over the top outfits. Draco was having the same thoughts as he passed by a man wearing nothing but a white sheet draped around him like a toga.

"Are we in the right place Granger?" he asked, his nose scrunched up in distaste as he surveyed the mess.

"Yes, unfortunately." She sighed, knowing this was going to be a long evening. At least she had a date, she told herself. In the mass of people she couldn't find one face she recognized and realized that the scanning of invites at the gate must have been unsuccessful.

Gate crashers were everywhere and their numbers were growing at an alarming rate every passing minute.

The mood was completely festive however, charged and almost electric, and definitely catchy. Music was blearing loudly from all corners, and it didn't take long for her to identify the source in a live band that was performing.

"Weaselette put a lot of thought into this then?" Draco yelled in her ear as they made their way through the crowd. She nodded not wanting to lose her voice yet, and grabbed hold of his hand so that she wouldn't lose him in the crowd.

The yard had been decorated extensively with streamers and balloons, most of which had found its way to the floor already. An entire section had been dedicated to food, and many people milled around, replenishing their depleted energy. The band was performing in another corner, and all the space that was left was occupied by enthusiastic dancers, reveling and having a glorious time. The house too was teeming with people she didn't recognize.

The man in question for whom the entire thing was in honor of was himself missing in action. He hated attention, and this sort of thing was exactly what he hadn't wanted. Oh well, saving the Wizarding world comes with its side effects she supposed as she took it all in.

Draco was in as much awe of their surroundings as she was. He was gaping quite openly at the scene which made her laugh.

"Hermione!" someone screamed over the ruckus and she turned to find a grinning Ginny Weasely.

She hugged her best friend, relinquishing her hold on Draco as she did so.

"Crazy huh?" Ginny asked. "Oh yeah." She agreed whole heartedly.

"You came alone?" Ginny questioned still shouting over the music.

"No, I came with him." She indicated, pointing to where Malfoy had been seconds before.

"There's no one there!" Ginny laughed assuming Hermione was joking. She turned to find that she had indeed lost him.

Frowning she tried to explain the situation to Ginny, still apprehensive of telling the red-head whom she had brought. She thought better of it, deciding to go along with her.

"Where's Harry?" she yelled, wanting to wish her best friend.

"Hiding somewhere." Ginny said not amused in the least.

"I'll find him." Hermione offered, knowing she had to look for her date as well.

"Last seen he was heading for the food stalls." Ginny informed.

"Ron's here." She continued before Hermione left. "He's brought a date." She said a sad smile on her face. That was news to Hermione. Oh well, now she was really glad she had brought Draco.

And then it hit her.

She had brought Draco Malfoy to Harry Potter's party.

Where a large number of Weaselys were also roaming.

Oh the horror!

She quickened her pace, eyes searching for the flash of blonde. What had she been thinking? And what had he been thinking accepting? Cursing herself and him mentally she wove her way through the dance floor.

But what she caught sight of was definitely not what she had been expecting. There in full view of everyone Ron Weasely had his lips and body entirely wrapped around a girl she couldn't see. And that's his date she thought to herself, mentally willing herself not to cry. She had gotten through this before, and she was strong enough to do it again.

We are over, we are over, we are over… she chanted it in her head like some sort of mantra, hoping her brain would somehow kick in and help her rationalize the situation.

You decided you would see other people, that's what he's doing she tried to tell herself but to no avail.

How could he… so soon? In front of everyone?

She felt tears prick the corners of her eyes and she turned away, not able to witness it any longer.

She wound her way back through the mass of people, not hearing or seeing anything, all thoughts of Harry and Malfoy forgotten.

She needed some air and now. Once at the perimeter she took off at a faster pace, relishing the cool breeze against her heated body.

As her heart began to calm down her brain picked up speed, turning her despair to anger and annoyance. She berated herself for letting the episode get to her. Her reaction had been immature now that she considered it.

It had been 3 months since they had broken up, and he was free to date and consequently snog, whoever he pleased. He didn't have to answer to her. What bothered her was the fact that it still had an effect on her.

Maybe she wasn't as over him as she had thought she was.

Of course, he was her first love and they had been in a relationship for over 3 years.

That's all this was, residual feelings.

The fact that she missed him was because she had grown so used to him being around she couldn't adjust to the change. That was it. She told herself this firmly, reasoning it out in her meticulous brain and filing it away for later. As she let her thoughts wander she realized with a start that she was yet to find Draco.

So she set to it right away, keeping an eye out for Harry as well, all the while ignoring the flashes of red that seemed to be everywhere tonight.

Very soon however the very people she was searching for made their presence felt. There was a sudden commotion near the area where the drinks were being served and the entire crowd gravitated near enough to watch.

She too followed, dread of what was to come settling in her heart.

She somehow managed to push her way to the front and was met with a sight she had only just realized possible.

Draco Malfoy and Ron Weasely stood opposite each other, wands raised and completely furious.

The birthday boy himself had reappeared, standing next to Ron, neither siding nor stopping him but wand at the ready.

* * *

**Malfoy Manor, Present Day**

"How could you have been so stupid?" Scorpius asked his dad, shaking his head at his idiocy.

"For one I wanted to attend that party, just to rub it in Weasel's face that I had come with his ex. Besides, I didn't think anyone would mind much, Potter had been the one to save me from Azkaban in the first place. I also figured that amidst the throng of already inebriated people there they wouldn't notice me." He said nonchalantly, grinning slightly despite the air of feigned indifference.

"It's almost as if you were looking for a fight." The younger Malfoy commented.

"Old Rivalries die hard, son." Was all he said.

* * *

**The Burrow, 31****st**** July 2001, continued…**

Before any of them could act however an irate Hermione Granger flung herself in between them, a shield charm well in place.

Much to Ron's and Draco's surprise she came to stand beside Draco, wand directed at Ron.

Harry stood still, his face a mask with a trace of lingering amusement as to where this was going.

"Answer me Malfoy! What are you doing in my home uninvited? How dare you show your face here?" Ron shouted, still seething mad at the mere sight of him. Seeing his ex side with the ferret was adding fuel to fire. "Calm down Weasel, I have an invite." He said barely controlling his own annoyance.

"Who would invite the likes of you ferret?" he spat, turning two more shades towards purple.

Not wanting to drag Hermione through the mess he maintained his silence, though the opportunity to incense the man in front of him further was almost begging to be taken.

She however seemed to have lost all sense of what was right, yelling out in his defense. He wasn't sure what made her do it, heck she didn't know herself, but she spoke out loud and clear so that everyone in the gathering could hear "I did, Ron. He's my date for the evening." To say Ron had turned a brilliant shade of puce would be an understatement.

The entire crowd drew in a deep breath at her words, breaking out into hushed whispers to discuss the new development before relapsing into a tensed silence, waiting for her old flame's reaction.

Harry Potter himself seemed to have been rendered incapable of speech, as he began opening and closing his mouth repeatedly like a goldfish. Ginny Weasely too was shocked by the revelation. Only Draco himself was smug, his smirk fixed high on his aristocratic face.

"Hermione. What? How?" Ron asked still flabbergasted, unable to wrap his head around the fact that Hermione had moved on and that too with Malfoy of all people.

Well she hadn't actually, but he didn't need to know that. Hermione felt a sense of vindictive pleasure as she went up to Draco and entwined her fingers with his.

"Yes Ronald, he's my date for the evening, and I don't see why I have to explain myself to you. So don't act like a hypocrite and lower your wand before you do something you will regret." She ordered.

He considered it for a moment before complying.

Harry did the same, rather intimidated by her flashing eyes and angry stance.

"But _him_ of all people 'Mione?" he asked still not backing down, completely revolted by the mere thought.

"Why not him Ronald Weasely?" she asked her voice now dangerous.

"He was a Death Eater Hermione." He said making literally every person gathered wince. Ron had never been sharp and his words couldn't have been more wrong in such a situation.

"How dare you Ron? You fought a whole damn war against prejudices and here you are still holding your own. You were at the trial, you helped clear his name or have you forgotten?" Hermione all but shouted unable to withhold her fury. "I never –"Ron began but she didn't let him complete, starting off again.

"Just because he was a prat in school doesn't mean people don't change Ronald Weasely. Why I remember you yourself deserting Harry at times he needed you the most, and yet here he stands supporting you." She said now slightly panting, out of breath.

"What is wrong with you Hermione? He is… _Malfoy_! What are you doing _dating_ him?" he spluttered, as if his name was the best insult he could come up with.

"Great observation Ronald." She said sarcastically, her voice uncharacteristically high pitched.

"Yes he is Malfoy. And he happens to be working in my department, and I happen to enjoy his company. So what if we are dating?" she cried shrilly, the image of Ron and the other girl fixed firmly in her vision.

Ok, so now she had fabricated a whole network of lies revolving her and Malfoy.

Great going Hermione, jealousy does bring out the best in you, she mentally patted herself on the back.

"So you are really dating him? Why Hermione? Is this just to get back at me?" he asked, still not able to make sense of the situation. Was the boy really that dense or did he just enjoy getting on her bad side?

"Excuse me Ron, do you want to repeat that for me?" she asked her voice now deadly low, her eyes narrowed and wand higher, ready to pounce. "Is this some ploy to make me jealous or something?" he repeated for her benefit.

Wow, he really was slow. Hermione had had enough.

She lunged at him, the satisfaction of physically hitting him outweighing its magical counterpart.

Before she even laid a finger on his she felt a strong pair of arms lock around her own, and the squeezing feeling of apparition knock the breath out of her.

Just before the world turned black she saw a flash of brilliant blue light hit the infuriating man in front of her square in the chest.


	9. The Side Effects of Being Impulsive

"Are you ok?" she heard Draco say as they emerged somewhere Hermione had never been before.

She took in her surroundings, reveling in the cool breeze and the darkness surrounding them as she calmed herself down. It was a beautiful place, on some terrace she figured. She could see the city lights twinkling far below them and suddenly she felt more at peace, knowing she was away from the hustle and bustle, the drama, even if for just a while.

The silence between them was enchanting, neither breathing too hard so as to not break the magic. No not the magic with their wands and potions, but the tingling atmosphere which had so many endless possibilities.

She was staring out into the distant horizon just out of her sight, letting her mind wander freely.

She thought of Ron, their relationship, her reaction tonight. She thought of work, the ministry, her boss and of Draco. The enigma that Draco Malfoy was. She turned to look at him, and found him deep in thought as well. How did they land up here? It wasn't healthy this sort of… what could she call it? Friendship? For her it all had to make sense. It had to be talked out, well reasoned, not this sudden 180 degree shift of attitudes.

Not just on his part, but hers as well. When had she accepted him? Forgiven him for the rude jibes and remarks that had tormented her all through her school days? Then again when had he apologized? He had just waltzed into her life and work (one almost synonymous with her other in her case) and they had just started afresh. It was all surreal to her. She needed, if you could call it that, some closure.

_You_ took over _his_ life, a voice at the back of her head poked.

"You're staring Granger." He said softly, breaking the silence at long last. That snapped her out of her daze, and she realized that she had been staring, and for quite a while.

He was looking at her his head tilted sideways, his expression one of curiosity as his silver eyes surveyed her. In the soft light of the moon and distant city lights he looked ethereal, as if from another world. His aristocratic face had become more defined, his platinum hair almost glowing.

"Granger?" he asked again, the corners of his mouth lifting into his trademark smirk.

She looked away, slightly embarrassed now.

"I'm fine." She managed to mumble.

"Thanks Malfoy, what spell did you hit him with anyway?" she asked her curiosity getting the better of her.

"I was wondering when that was coming." He said, the smirk widening considerably.

"Let's just say he won't have an urge to snog anyone anytime soon." He said trying to add an air of mystery. It had the desired effect and Hermione burst out laughing for the first time in a very long time.

"You didn't!" she cried, doubling over and relapsing into a fit of giggles. She let go, and felt finally free. When she sobered down she questioned again

"Where are we anyway?" "On top of the Ministry of Magic." He said nonchalantly, making her gasp. In all her years of working there she had never known of its existence.

Come to think of it, she had never realized that the Ministry had a terrace.

"I was exploring the Department of Mysteries one day and I found myself here" he explained and she nodded taking in the bit of information. "Thank you." She said again. "You're welcome Granger. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come today." He offered.

"I dragged you into it, I should have realized before." She said waving his apology away.

"Besides, now they all think we're dating now thanks to my big mouth." She giggled, feeling a little heady from the laughter. "Not a very smart move from someone of your reputation." He agreed. "Green just isn't your color." He teased.

"I wasn't jealous." She huffed. "Yeah, you did it because you just love me!" he winked.

"Oh please Malfoy, get over yourself. Not even in your distant dreams." She said still disgruntled.

"That's exactly why you were staring at me a minute ago." He countered, making gooey eyes in a highly exaggerated imitation of her.

"I only said so because it's the only way you can come close to dating someone like me." She said off handedly, putting on a false superior tone, turning it back on him.

"So you got the Weasely clan out for my blood as a favor? Gee thanks Granger." He said sarcastically. "They won't be out for your blood, a limb or two maybe." She said. He grinned at her words and she smiled back, utterly thankful for his timing.

"Anyway, I could easily date someone like you if I so wanted." He scoffed.

"Oh yeah?" she challenged, narrowing her eyes.

"Key word being if, Granger." He said arrogant as ever.

"You couldn't if you tried." She mocked.

"But I don't even want to!" he countered.

"You're just scared of rejection."

"Who can reject this?" he asked seemingly horrified as he pointed to himself.

That set her into peals of laughter once again.

"I better go." She finally said, dragging herself off the wall they were both perched on.

"Thanks for everything Malfoy." "My pleasure Granger." He said getting up and dusting off as well. "I'll set the record straight tomorrow, don't worry." She said smiling one last time before disapparating with a pop.

* * *

**Weasely Household, Present day**

"Wow mum, I'm impressed." Rose said chuckling softly.

For her, her mother had always been prim and proper. A stickler for rules but not someone who would come in anyone's way of fun. Hearing these stories about her youth and learning about her 'wild' side was a refreshing change for her, and made her regard her in a whole new light.

"Was dad really that mad about though? Wasn't that being a little hypocritical?" she asked, curious. "Oh Rose, you don't know the half of it." Hermione sighed as she picked up the tale again.

* * *

**Hermione Granger's flat, 1****st**** August 2001**

The alarm she had set for 6 AM went off loudly, jerking her awake, her head hitting against the headboard in the process. She groaned, one from the pain in her now throbbing skull and second from the lack of sleep.

After reaching home the previous night she had tossed and turned, the events of the evening playing in her head repeatedly till she had finally fallen into an uneasy sleep early in the morning. The thought of going to work after the positively horrendous night was all the more daunting now.

She sat up and stretched deciding that what Malfoy had said held a valid point. Perhaps personal and professional lives weren't that separate after all. But no way would she ever admit it out loud that he had been right.

Getting off the bed, she went about her daily chores, slower than usual however.

Just as she was about to leave for work, Ginny Weasely arrived, a tiny pop of apparation announcing her arrival. Hermione had been expecting this, but had hoped to avoid it till possibly after work. But now it seemed nothing could be done but face her best friend.

"You have a lot of explaining to do, and don't even think about work till then." She threatened, making herself comfortable on the couch. Hermione sighed, taking a few moments to send off a message to her boss about her delay, before joining the red-head.

"Start from the beginning." Ginny ordered, summoning some left over coffee for both of them as Hermione began.

She narrated the entire episode, from the time she had seen Draco at the ministry, and Ginny was sympathetic but not fully convinced. "So you're sure you aren't madly in love with him or anything?" Ginny asked uncertain. "Of course!" Hermione laughed, making Ginny lapse into a fit of giggles as well. "It was all made up Ginny, I've never been that impulsive, but seeing…" she trailed off.

"I understand Hermione, I don't know what I would do if I saw Harry with another girl." Ginny said shuddering at just the thought. She put a comforting arm around her, showing her support.

"So what do I do about the rest of the clan?" she asked mischievously. "Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed, "I don't want Draco dead." She confessed the hint of a smile on her face.

"I agree, so we tell them the truth then?" Ginny said, sighing dramatically but actually looking disappointed at the missed opportunity. Hermione nodded firmly.

"What will you say? Look 'Mione, Ron is still a git for the things he said. He doesn't have the right to comment on who you date or not. So I say we drag this on a little longer. Let him suffer a bit." She said.

* * *

**Weasely Household, present day**

"And I'm not proud of this, but I agreed to her hare-brained plan." Hermione said, smiling fondly at the mention of her now sister-in-law.

"Really, wow, how did dad react? And Mr. Malfoy wouldn't have been too pleased would he?" Rose asked thoroughly entertained now.

"How do you think he reacted Rosie? In his typical blundering way.

What I didn't see then but realize now was that he was jealous.

Completely jealous.

What I mistook for some sort of renewed rivalry between him and Draco was actually his green-eyed monster roaring its protest. We were too in love with each other to even accept the other with anyone but ourselves. But at that age, in that point of our relationship, all we did was fight. Fight with each other and our feelings for each other.

In the end that's what pushed me further away I guess.

I was tired of fighting over and for the same old things.

I wanted a new start, something different. And Draco offered me exactly that. But I'll come to that later.

So you Aunt Ginny convince me to drag on this little charade I had started to needle Ron further, and as you can guess it didn't go very well."

* * *

**Malfoy Manor, present day**

"You hexed Mr. Weasely?" Scorpius asked grinning widely at his dad.

"Of course I did, the sod had it coming…" he scoffed.

"And Mrs. Weasely was happy you hexed him?" he asked now laughing.

"Yes, she was. Thrilled really." He said smirking at the memory.

"So the Weaselys hunted you down and made you pay?" he was on the verge of tears from laughing so much.

"Almost…" Draco said a scowl replacing his smirk, "But not for those reasons." He then went on to explain why the Weasely army came after him, wands raised!

* * *

Please do review! :)


	10. Arguements

**I apologize for the delay! So sorry! I'll hopefully update faster now :)  
**

**To all of you who waited for this, I hope this makes up for it... M not too happy with it, but it's all I have for now! so sorry!  
**

* * *

**Ministry of Magic, 1****st**** August 2001, a little after 11A.M.**

"Glad you're feeling well enough to join us Miss Granger." Mr. Davidson commented as soon as she entered office.

She muttered him an apology, heat rising to her face at his words, and she made her way to her cubicle.

"Miss Granger!" Sadie said with a start noticing her.

"Yeah Sadie, why so surprised?"

"I didn't think you would be coming today… I mean given the Prophet and all… But I should have known you're stronger than that. I wish I could be more like you, you're so brave." Sadie said as if star struck.

"What are you on about?" Hermione asked, her eyes narrowing despite her pure confusion. She did have an inkling of what it might be though, those vile reporters. She should have known they would somehow worm their way into the party.

What had they said this time?

She recollected last night with immense dread, picking up the Prophet which lay on her assistant's table.

'**Rift**' read the main headline, in big bold letters.

Right under it, the byline said 'Hermione Granger chooses ex-death eater over childhood sweetheart on Harry Potter's 21st birthday, is the Golden Trio finally over?'

A cursory glance told her all that she needed to know.

As was usual, she was being dragged through the mud again, being shown in the wrong for having initiated the break up with Ron.

It quoted her as well, her statements about Draco being the highlight of the article.

It had a small mention of Ron's accusations, and Draco's reaction to it.

She stopped reading, having had enough of the twisted tale.

The pictures underneath were however far more disturbing.

The first of three showed Ron and Draco with their wands drawn, Harry a spectator while she ran in between them frantically, before going and standing clearly beside Draco.

The second was of her leaping towards Ron, her face distorted with rage, him wearing a scared look on his face. Draco looked determined and Harry looked weary of what was to come.

The third was by far the most astonishing. Draco held her from behind, his wand pointed at Ron as a blue light streaked out of it and moved towards him. It was quite ordinary to look at, but from where Hermione was standing it looked incredibly intimate the way he was holding her.

She shook her head to get the thought out of her mind.

Trying to play it as casual as ever, she tossed the paper aside, telling herself it was all rubbish anyway.

"So it's true then?" Sadie managed to ask, her eyes wide.

"Don't believe all that you read Sadie." Hermione chided.

"But in this case you can…" Draco said, sauntering into her cabin.

She frowned at him, wondering what he meant by that.

He caught her expression and smirked, as if he knew something she didn't, and that annoyed her immensely.

"Get out of my cabin Malfoy, I have work to do." She groaned.

"I'll go Granger, as long as you get hold of your Weasel and tell him to get out of my face. I have no qualms about hexing him again." He said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Potter and his sidekick have been checking in every five minutes to see where I'm hiding you. The first few times it was amusing, but I assure you it isn't any more. Tell them to stay out of my way." He said, casually again but his words sounded positively threatening.

"I can't believe them!" she said exasperated.

"Hermione! There you are" Ron said bursting into her office.

She swiveled to face him, her eyes narrowing dangerously.

Sadie seemed to get a hint from the sudden change in atmosphere, fleeing before things turned ugly.

Draco however continued sitting on her chair, now coolly proceeding to swing his legs to rest upon her desk, watching with interest.

"See what you've done?" he hissed, shoving the paper in her face.

She pulled out her wand, halting his movements.

"You listen to me Ronald Weasely, and listen well, because I'm not going to repeat myself. This is not my fault." She said, levitating the paper dangerously close to his eyes, making him go cross eyed just to keep it in sight. "If anyone's it is yours. You shouldn't have resorted to calling names and you know it. As for whom I date, it is not your business. I don't dictate terms to you, and I expect you to respect me enough to do the same. We are over Ron, accept it, and move on. I know you have, going by your public display last night, so let me move on as well." She said, drawing a huge breath at the end of her statement.

"But…"

"No buts Ron, please."She said, gripping the edge of the table behind her tightly.

She sounded tired, and defeated. Ron must have heard it as well, as he moved closer to her, after hesitating a bit.

She shook her head at his gesture and he stopped in his tracks.

The tension in the room was thick, both of them forgetting Draco Malfoy's presence in the room for that moment.

"I'm tired Ron. I'm so sick and tired of all of this. Just, please… leave." She said, not relinquishing her hold on the desk.

Her knuckles were white from the pressure she was applying, but she didn't notice, needing it to support her weight.

"I'm sorry." He muttered finally. She nodded, appreciating the apology.

"Bye Ron." "

Bye, 'Mione" he sighed reluctantly.

He turned and left, and she let out a huge sigh, giving in to her shaking limbs as she collapsed into her desk.

"Hey are you ok?" Draco asked, coming around immediately to steady her.

"I will be; I have to be." She said weakly, not sure why she was confiding in him of all people.

"Hey you! Ferret! Remove this bloody spell immediately!" an irate Ron came storming back to face them.

Draco rolled his eyes at his choice of words, but withdrew his hands which had come to rest on Hermione's waist immediately.

"Or what Weasel? You will hex me to eat slugs again? Can't say that worked too well the last time." He said haughtily.

"Shut your mouth Malfoy or I'll haul your arse to Azkaban. You can rot there with your father." Ron growled.

"Stop it, both of you! Ron, apologize. Draco, remove the hex." Hermione shouted, coming in between them again.

"NOW!" It still didn't have the desired effect. Ron muttered something while Draco obstinately looked in a different direction.

"Fine. Act like insufferable prats, I have work to do." She said, storming out of her office.

"Miss Granger" Davidson called her. She went to his cabin knowing what was coming. "I would appreciate it if your office wasn't brimming with random people every time I pass by it Miss Granger." He said and she nodded tersely. "Also, please keep your personal life just that, personal. I don't need reporters tearing this place down, and that too for the wrong reasons." He said frowning his disapproval.

"Yes sir, I'm sorry, it won't happen again." She said.

"I'm hoping it won't. And I hope these rumors are not true about Mr. Malfoy. You know how strict the policy is about dating co-workers Miss Granger, I'm pretty sure you helped put it into place." He admonished.

She came out of the office 10 minutes later feeling extremely deflated after the telling off. Could this day get any worse? Maybe they weren't lying about that superstition concerning the wrong side of the bed.

She reluctantly went back to her cabin, glad to find it deserted.

Even Sadie had wandered off somewhere and she couldn't feel more relieved.

She settled down to go through mountains of paperwork she had been putting away for a long time. It was a perfect time to lose herself in her work, after all she was rather good at doing that it seemed.

Avoidance.

Before she knew it the smell of a gorgeous chicken was wafting all around her, and she felt her stomach growling to be fed. Checking her watch she saw it was almost 4 in the evening!

She looked up from the midst of her files and saw Draco looming over her, a white plastic container of food in one hand a fork in the other. Her stomach grumbled at being denied food for so long, and this time it was loud enough to be heard.

"Figured you would be hungry." He said cheekily, as she blushed crimson in embarrassment.

"Thanks" she muttered, reaching for the container.

He dropped it into her hands, giving her the fork too before showing himself out.

She wondered what exactly had transpired between Draco and Ron after she had left.

Had Draco continued the act or had he given it up? She wasn't even sure how to ask him without making things too awkward.

Her questions were answered when she saw an angry horde of red-heads barge past her office, walking into her adjoining cubicle later that evening.

Oh no, this wasn't good.

It was after hours so no one was there in the office but her, and apparently Malfoy.

She rushed to his office, to explain everything before they got out of control.

The atmosphere was frigid when she entered, and every pair of eyes turned to her as she did. She surveyed the scene and assessed the damage quickly.

Bill, Charlie, George and Percy stood in front of a smug Draco.

"What did you do?" she groaned looking at Draco in particular.

His smug look turned to one of annoyance at her assumption and she spat"I didn't do anything. Now if you don't mind I have a deadline to meet. All of you, out of my office. Now."

"Don't you dare threaten Ron again Malfoy." George said dangerously.

"I don't know what that git cried to you about but I didn't threaten him. Even if I did he had it coming." He said icily, his gray eyes flashing.

"Now get out." Hermione just watched, not knowing what to say. He was in a foul mood, she had never seen him this angry, and she didn't know how to react.

She had had a long day too and was done with the drama for a while.

All she wanted to do was go home, have a long nice shower and crash. "George let it go." She sighed.

He turned to her, his expression incredulous.

"Do you know what he said Hermione because; if you did you wouldn't be defending him." George said darkly.

"Look I'm not defending him… it's just tensions have been running high these past few months ever since our break up. It is between me and Ron, I don't need any of you sticking your head where it doesn't belong." She said.

Her tone was low but the message was clear and they all took it.

With one last glare at Malfoy they all trooped out the way they had entered.

She then turned to Malfoy with an intention to thank him, but the murderous look he gave her stopped her short.

He was fuming mad, and she was sure it was all going to manifest on her.

She was after all the one to blame for this entire fiasco.

If she hadn't let her jealousy get the best of her, none of this would have happened.

"Get out." He said coldly before she could say a word.

"Look Malfoy I" she tried again.

"Leave Granger." He said again, dismissing her.

That set off her anger.

"Listen! I came here to apologize, but you certainly don't deserve it anymore." She fumed.

"Because I deserve the hexes and the other rubbish that the Weasely spews constantly. For once in my life I thought I was doing the right thing. Clearly it wasn't required. I should have told you to back off the day you poked your overly bushy head in my business." He said losing all his composure. "It was only because I interfered that you even have a job Malfoy." She ground out. "I don't need your pity Granger. I'm not your charity case!" he cried.

And from there things only escalated.

It wasn't easy letting go of the past, especially one so hurtful.

To ignore it for so long had in itself been an achievement.

Those pent up feelings and resentment had to come to the surface sooner than later, and it did.

While dealing with two fire brands such as Hermione and Draco the matter did become much worse.

Both were strong headed, extremely intelligent people, a perfect match for each other in terms of wit and wisdom.

Draco had a huge ego; Hermione matched that in terms of her Gryffindor pride. Neither would bow down to the other and accept defeat.

For years he had tormented her, insulted her, and she had taken it mostly quiet, rising up occasionally only to defend herself. She had an innate need to find good in everyone.

Oh she was practical alright, but sometimes, just sometimes, her golden heart over powered her brilliant mind.

It had in the case of Draco, always giving him the benefit of doubt all through their school years.

In the moments just after the war had ended she had watched as the Great Hall had erupted in joy.

She had been a part of that celebration.

But while the victory registered, just as the shock was wearing off she had looked around the Hall.

She had spotted him then, running into his mum's arms. There was no joy, no sorrow there; only sheer relief. Later, after returning from Dumbledore's office Hermione had helped sort some of the mess temporarily, to ensure proper treatment could be given to those injured and a decent funeral to those who had lost their lives fighting.

She had seen him then too, looking expressionless at Crabbe's body.

It was moments like those which haunted her over and over, telling her that all he had done had some reason behind it. That she should give him a chance, he wasn't evil, just forced by circumstance. And yet her mind reasoned that not any of those comments about her appearance or blood status had been required.

All those had come from his own free will.

Right then her brain was way ahead of her good heart, fighting fire with fire.

Finally she had decided she had had enough. He hadn't raised his wand so she hadn't either, but she left anyway, not wanting to listen to one more word.

The bitterness between then was very much there she realized, and now it was all in the open.

She cried herself to sleep that night, and for the first time in the history of her career she called in sick the next day.

* * *

Please review!


End file.
